Be Back Soon
"Be Back Soon" is a song featured in the stage musical Oliver! as well as its 1968 film adaptation. It is sung by Fagin and his boys as they venture out of their hideout and into the streets of London where Oliver Twist discovers for the first time what Fagin's boys really get up to. Performers All productions also featured a chorus as the pickpockets. Lyrics Line up! Line up! Single file! Single file! Slope arms Left... left Right... right... Ol! Ol! You can go But be back soon You can go But while you're working This place I'm pacing round... Until you're home ...Safe and sound Fare thee well But be back soon Who can tell Where danger's lurking? Do not forget this tune Be back soon How could we forget How could we let Our dear old f*gin worry? We love him so We'll come back home In, oh, such a great big Hurry It's him that pays the piper It's us that pipes his tune So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon You can go But be back soon You can go But bring back plenty Of pocket hankerchiefs And you should be clever thieves Whip it quick And be back soon There's a sixpence here for twenty Ain't that a lovely tune? Be back soon Our pockets'll hold A watch of gold That chimes upon the hour A wallet fat An old man's hat The crown jewels from the tower We know The Bow Street Runners But they don't know this tune So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon Cheerio, but be back soon I dunno, somehow I'll miss you I love you, that why I Say, "Cheerio"... Not goodbye Don't be gone long Be back soon Give me one long Last look... Bless you Remember our old tune... Be back soon! We must disappear We'll be back here Today... ...Perhaps tomorrow We'll miss you too It's sad but true That parting is such sweet sorrow And when we're in the distance You'll hear this Whispered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon And when we're in the distance You'll hear this Whispered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon Cheerio, but be back soon I dunno, somehow I'll miss you I love you, that why I Say, "Cheerio"... Not goodbye Don't be gone long Be back soon Give me one long Last look... Bless you Remember our old tune... Be back soon! We must disappear We'll be back here Today... ...Perhaps tomorrow We'll miss you too It's sad but true That parting is such sweet sorrow And when we're in the distance You'll hear this Whispered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon You'll hear this Whispered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon And when we're in the distance You'll hear this Whispered tune... So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon So long, fare thee well Pip! Pip! Cheerio! We'll be back soon Other Appearances *The song appeared on the following albums: **''Oliver!'' **''Oliver! (Original Cast Recording)'' **''Oliver! (The Original Cast Recording) Remastered'' **''Oliver! - 1994 London Palladium Cast Recording'' **''Oliver (Original Soundtrack)'' **''Oliver (Original Broadway Cast Recording)'' **''Oliver the Musical'' **''Greatest Musicals Double Feature: Oliver and My Fair Lady'' **''Lionel Bart's Oliver'' Gallery Images Stage Bbs.jpg Bbs2.jpg Film e601500686d63ef9bfab775375d3bcc1.jpg 12b2cec090c2d8e8c5757022295ff9a5.jpg Oliver!-Ron-Moody-Be-Back-Soon-1968.JPG Videos Official Be Back Soon (from "Oliver!" - 1968)|Ron Moody and Jack Wild Be Back Soon|Clive Revill and Davy Jones "Be Back Soon" from Oliver! (2009 London Cast Recording)|Rowan Atkinson and Ethan Williams Robert Madge Covers Be Back Soon-0|East End Performers Category:Group Numbers Category:Movie Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Live Action Songs